


True Friends

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas fic, Established couple, M/M, Secret Santa 2011, Slash, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is going to be all alone on Christmas Eve and Blair doesn’t like it one bit. (It's all about friendship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Friends

True Friends  
by Patt

Genre: Slash  
Warnings: Sappy  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 372

 

True Friends

Jim and Blair were doing dishes together after dinner like they did every night and Blair asked, “Could I talk to you about something important?”

Suddenly, Jim was all ears. He didn’t want to hear something bad come from his lover’s mouth. “Sure, Chief. What’s going on?”

“If you knew someone in the bullpen was going to be all alone for Christmas Eve, would you think about inviting them over to spend it with us?”

“Well, I know it’s not Simon, because he’s got Daryl for the holiday. Brown has a new wife. Joel has a wife and Rafe has a girlfriend, so that leaves Connor. She’s all alone?” Jim asked.

Blair nodded and frowned. “She’s all alone in the country, missing her family like crazy and she has no one to ever talk to about it.”

“So, how do you know this?” Jim wondered aloud.

“I overheard her on the phone talking to her brother. She was totally bummed because no one was coming to the states and she couldn’t be off to go there,” Blair admitted.

Jim smiled. “Invite her for dinner and a gift exchange if you want to. We’ll try and make her Christmas Eve a little nicer.”

“Thank you, man,” Blair said as he grabbed Jim and kissed him.

Jim smiled again. It took so little to make Blair happy and if one of the things was to have Connor over for Christmas Eve, then they could do that easily. Honestly, Jim didn’t mind Connor, he just hoped she wouldn’t call him Jimbo while she was there. _Dream on. She’ll be calling you that all night long._

Blair got off the phone and said, “You have just made a very lonely person very happy. She was thrilled and can’t wait to shop for us. I guess we better think about what we’re getting her.”

“Maybe we can find a pink dingo purse,” Jim teased.

Blair burst out laughing and finally said, “Thank you, Jim.”

“I love you, Blair.”

“I love you, back. Now let’s go shopping.”

Grumbling could be heard all the way down the stairs to the parking lot. Yes, Jim might have given in to having her over, but that didn’t mean he had to like shopping.

The end


End file.
